<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giro by SonneKa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919525">Giro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa'>SonneKa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm glad you're evil too [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: Despair Arc, During Canon, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Buena suerte? Bueno, yo tengo eso también..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm glad you're evil too [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No había que detenerse mucho a pensar: arma en mano, apuntando a una posible amenaza para la esperanza, y muy poco tiempo restante. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era apretar el gatillo, nada más.</p>
<p>De todas formas, Nagito Komaeda se encontró con que su tan fiel suerte le había fallado y el gatillo de la pistola se había trabado. Si bien su ciclo de suerte abarcaba actos desafortunados, no encontraba explicación para que la situación diera aquel catastrófico resultado en ese momento. Aunque lo que menos se esperó, mientras estaba tan ocupado preocupándose por el estado de su arma, era lo que ocurriría luego.</p>
<p>Fue sólo un segundo, quizás el instante más largo de toda su vida. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que valió la pena. Cada sensación, cada acción y cada milisegundo fueron combinados a la perfección para dar lugar a un encuentro tanto afortunado como desafortunado.</p>
<p>Y aquel tipo de retos eran los que a Komaeda le hacían sentir que realmente no faltaba esperanza en el mundo.</p>
<p>Por supuesto que no hacía falta, tenía toda la esperanza en la que debía creer justo en frente de él. Pero, pronto, aquella esperanza se acercó a él y la realidad no tardó en comenzar a distorsionarse.</p>
<p>—¿Buena suerte? Bueno, yo tengo eso también...</p>
<p>Aquel susurro en el oído lo hizo estremecerse, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su vista no pudo evitar concentrarse en la persona que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. No habían sido palabras al azar, no habían sido por ser presumido, aquella frase guardaba un significado mucho más profundo para Komaeda. Le era imposible sacarse el eco de la voz del otro chico de la cabeza.</p>
<p>Tan ensimismado, aislado de la realidad, había perdido todo sentido de la ubicación. Y como si aquello no hubiera sido suficiente, una mano se posó en su cintura y el tiempo se detuvo para él. Tenía el arma en mano, apuntando hacia el frente cuando hacía ya mucho que no había nadie allí, y si sus manos temblaban, él no lo sabía. Su mente estaba en las nubes.</p>
<p>Simplemente se limitó a saborear con cada uno de sus sentidos las sensaciones que el otro chico le había causado en tan poco tiempo. Quizás no podía evitar aquello, hacía mucho tiempo que carecía de contacto. Incluso así, jamás alguien le había causado ese sinfín de emociones juntas como aquel desconocido. ¿Acaso era magia? ¿Acaso estaba soñando?</p>
<p>No obstante, la dulzura y suavidad de la caricia en su cintura probablemente no habían sido más que una trampa. Pronto, la situación dio un giro que, por cómo se había desarrollado la escena, era de esperarse. El otro chico lo rodeó por la espalda y Komaeda finalmente decidió voltear para verlo a la cara. Tenía que ver con claridad a esa persona que había admitido tener la misma suerte que él, incluso si se trataba de un sueño. Al final, le costaba creer que semejante hecho estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, el desconocido le arrebató el arma y no tardó en dispararle, sin siquiera mostrarse dudoso de su elección.</p>
<p>Komaeda cayó al suelo de espaldas, estando completa y mentalmente preparado para su muerte. No le habría molestado en lo absoluto, venía esperando aquel día desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Aquello simplemente haría que la escena culminara de forma apropiada, el albino no podía pensarlo de otra forma.</p>
<p>Aunque, a pesar de todo, no sintió dolor alguno además del mareo que venía sintiendo desde el momento en el que el otro chico se apoderó de su espacio personal. Tal vez su muerte había sido instantánea, no encontraba otra explicación. Aun así, escuchó a Nanami gritar su nombre y acercarse a él, haciéndole volver a la distorsionada realidad que había estado viviendo aquellos últimos segundos de drama.</p>
<p>Cuando la chica se acercó a él, notó que la bala había acertado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta donde se encontraba su libreta de estudiante. Pero aunque ella estaba aliviada por eso, Komaeda no podía evitar mantener su mirada fija, perdida, en el chico de cabellos largos que lo había dejado en el suelo, mientras sonreía con debilidad.</p>
<p>Había sido una danza, un baile entre la desesperación y la esperanza, entre la buena suerte y la mala. Nunca nadie lo había desafiado de tal forma, e, incluso si se había tratado de un desafío, no podía evitar pensar que había sido uno delicadamente sutil y acogedor. Podía decir, sin duda alguna, que hasta el disparo le había causado cierta sensación de paz.</p>
<p>Alzó una de sus manos, temblorosamente. Su mente daba vueltas, el calor se le subía a la cabeza y, sencillamente, no tenía idea de por qué había hecho eso. ¿Quería alcanzarlo? ¿Quería tocarlo? Simplemente lo quería, quería conocerlo.</p>
<p>Necesitaba saber más de aquella persona que, en un simple segundo, le había dado un giro a lo que su suerte podía causarle y a su concepción de la esperanza absoluta.</p>
<p>Cayó desmayado, pero no le importaba. Al menos había logrado ver a los ojos a aquella persona que, si algún día volvía a ver, le iba a dar una chance esperanzadora a su miserable vida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anduve con muy pocas ganas de escribir últimamente, la motivación se fue bien a la m...</p>
<p>Pero, a decir verdad, estos últimos días no podía sacarme esta HERMOSA escena de DR3 (la única aceptable del anime, por cierto) y tenía que escribir algo sobre eso urgentemente.</p>
<p>Además, cabe aclarar que el 100% de la inspiración para esto se la debo a mi linda waifu Kuro-Rabbit, quien tiene un PRECIOSO libro con razones para shippear y headcanons KamuKoma. Literalmente, es gracias a eso que valoro más la escena KamuKoma de Side Despair w</p>
<p>En fin, mmmm... Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño drabble y agradecería muchísimo votos y comentarios ya que me dan ganas de continuar y pelear contra la falta de motivación _</p>
<p>¡Nos leemos prontito!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>